Unit 24
by SrKkAjOe
Summary: One Unit, 24 members. Carlisle sends Bella out to recruit their Unit after a huge fall out with their last members. Mind readers, shields, fire makers, blinkers... Each member has a power and together they form the strongest Unit but what happens when everything doesn't seem to be what it looks like and everything starts to fall apart... Inspired by X-men!
1. Chapter 1

**So, we got a new story here. Since you all liked the teacher-student thing, I decided to continue with it for awhile but it won't be for long. **

**Keep reading if you want to find out why :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Click.

'Who in the hell is that?'

'Fuck, I'd like to bang her for sure'

Clack.

'I wonder if she is new here too'

'Damn, I think I have to take another cold shower. She's hooooot'

Click.

'Hey, wait for me!'

I ignored everyone's thought, except for the last one. "You coming or what?"

"Yes yes, I'm here already" Emmet said as he caught up to me.

Click.

Clack.

"Everyone is watching us" he grinned. "I know" I replied and kept on walking, while focusing on the clicking of my heels. I was used to the thoughts I was hearing but that didn't make them any less annoying.

Click.

Clack.

"She's here. I can sense her" he suddenly murmured, getting all serious. "I know" was my fabulous response.

Suddenly our path was blocked.

"Ms. Blake what a delight to see you here!" Mrs. Camden said as we shook hands.

"Same here Mrs. Camden. I was actually looking for this room" I said as I shoved the paper I had received a couple days ago in to her hands. "She looked at it for a couple seconds and then pointed to the room two doors away.

I nodded and thanked her. I knew where it was but one I needed a reason to get away from her and two I needed to keep my act on. After all I was new to the Washington University.

"Emmet, go sit next to her and try to become friends with her" I told him softly before we entered the class.

'Fuck she's really hot, much better than her pictures' this time it wasn't regarded to me. Emmet was thinking about the new girl. I frowned and shook my head at him. Now was not the time to make stupid moves.

'Wow…who's that. She's gorgeous. Such beautiful eyes… Fuck, I have to have her' I sighed as I heard the same thoughts over and over again.

'I wish I could bend her over that table and just take her right here' the same guy thought.

'In your dreams buddy' I thought with a snort and looked up.

'Did she just answer my thoughts?' I froze when I heard his thoughts.

I put my shield up and immediately grabbed my phone and send a text to Emmet.

'Christmas carols!' He looked curiously at me while doing what I said. I looked around for the guy those thoughts had belonged to when suddenly I noticed a guy sitting in the back. He was wearing black ray bans so I couldn't see his eyes but his thoughts confirmed mine.

'Fuck she's looking at me. Why can't I hear her anymore?' I acted casually and looked away from him.

"Good morning class, I'm professor Marie Blake, your new English literature teacher."

"What's with the Christmas carols?" Emmet asked as we walked into my office at the campus.

"Carlisle was wrong, there's another one. What I don't understand is why I didn't have him on my radar. The only way I realized it was by hearing his thought and he could hear my thoughts…but not for too long anyway" I told him while dialing Carlisle's number.

"Bella, how are you?" Carlisle's voice immediately calmed me. "Fine, we're settled in but that's not why I called. Carlisle, there's another" I immediately got to the point not wanting to lose more time than we already had.

"What do you mean?"

"We have a mind reader" I answered.

"Did he read yours?" he asked calmly. "Of course not."

"Talk to him. Get to know him. Find out more about him and send me his details" he finished with a final goodbye and hung up. I frowned as I put my phone away.

"Don't worry Bells, I'm already on it" Emmet said with a sly smirk.

"Good…but that's not it. He's changing Em and I think it has to do with that bitch Victoria" I couldn't hide my grimace as I mentioned her name. "I know what you mean, she's not good for him but it's his choice Bells there isn't much we can do about it" he shrugged.

'It'll all be okay' he continued in thought and then went back to singing Christmas carols. It was his way of blocking me out.

"I know. So, you're already on it?" I asked.

"I'm going on a date tonight with her" he grinned.

"What?"

"What what? I said I'm already on it, we do need her on our side, right?" he said, a mischievous smile on his face.

"There's a reason as to why you're still singing Christmas carols, but don't think I won't find out" I glared at him.

"Yeah yeah, now since you have nothing better to do. Why don't you start digging around about the mind reader?" I shoved him out of the door as I told him to fuck off.

I closed my eyes as I tried to find something to concentrate on when I heard his voice.

'Something is wrong. I have to know why I can't hear her' right after that I heard him knock on my door.

I cleared my throat, took a seat and then called out to him, "Come in".

He walked in and I tried really not to check him out. Since when were college students hot anyway?

"Ms. Blake? I would like to ask a question about the paper you assigned us" he said while he kept thinking why he couldn't hear me.

"Sure…uh?" I waited for him to say his name.

"Edward, Edward Masen" he answered. "Sure Edward, why don't you take a seat" I pointed to the seat in front of me.

'She really is magnificent'

I was never touched by the thoughts I heard about myself but somehow his words made something happen inside of me.

'But why can't I hear her damn it!'

"So your question? And take those glasses of please" I looked at him with raised eyebrows. Fuck, I shouldn't have asked him to that. His green eyes pierced right into mine.

'Shit! I have to ask her something…I wonder if she really can hear me too'

"Well, I actually wanted to ask you… if you think that it's important to follow English lit?" he asked surprising me, that's what he came up with?

'That's what I come up with?! I'm an idiot and she's going to think I'm an idiot. I have to do something else…I need her to react to my thoughts again'

I wondered what he was going to come up with now and what's with the glasses?

"Are you sure you should be asking me that question Edward? I mean, you choose this course yourself right?" I answered.

'Come on Miss Blake, stop this game or else'

"And besides what does that have to do with the paper?" I continued as I still ignored his thoughts. Suddenly I was attacked by millions of thoughts.

'Or else I'll tie you up, rip your clothes off and devour you right here'

Edward was telling me in his thoughts how he wanted to fuck me in every various place he knew. He was telling me about positions he wanted me in, he was calling me dirty names and he was getting me drenched.

Fuck.

* * *

**Yay or nay? Lemme know please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and putting this story on favorite or alert! Really means a lot to me!**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter ^^**

* * *

"It's just this paper we have to write, it's about who we are and what we want to be" he continued.

"I know what the paper is about Edward" I snapped as it got harder to keep my control. In his thoughts he had fucked me several times already. Worst of all, I wanted it to happen.

'Damn it, why isn't she reacting to my thoughts'

"Look if you don't have a real question Edward, then I suggest you get out of my office and stop wasting my time" I said starting to get frustrated.

"I'm sorry Ms. Blake… I actually forgot what I wanted to ask. So yeah, I'll leave" he got up nervously while his eyes still looked for something in my eyes.

'Come on Ms. Blake. I know you can hear me' he tried one last time but when he noticed that I wasn't reacting to him at all, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Goodbye Miss Blake"

'Actually…thank god she didn't hear me. If she even had the slightest idea of what you were thinking…Idiot'

"Close the door behind you" I called out to him. I took a deep breath the moment he closed the door. The fucker had gotten close to breaking me. No one had ever been able to that.

Shit, I was screwed.

** ~Unit 24~Unit 24~Unit 24~Unit 24~Unit 24~Unit 24~Unit 24~Unit 24~Unit 24~Unit 24~Unit 24~  
**

"Edward Masen

23 years old

Birthday 20 June 1991

Born to Elizabeth and Robert Masen

No siblings

Originally from Chicago

Lives in an apartment nearby the campus

Has a degree in psychology"

"A degree in psychology? What's up with that" Emmet asked as we went over the details about Edward Masen's life.

"Perhaps he wanted to understand humans better since he's hearing them constantly?" it was the only thing I could come up with. I heard people all the time too and it's not easy to live with that if you have no idea of controlling it.

"Do you think he's a shield too?" Emmet continued.

"Either he isn't or he doesn't know otherwise he would have blocked his thoughts. He thought that I could hear him after I reacted to his thoughts Em" at first I didn't want to tell Emmet this but I needed someone to talk about this.

"Really? But you blocked him out so no worries there but still don't tell Carlisle, he won't be happy hearing that" I nodded at his words.

"I know, don't worry it won't happen again. How did it go with the new girl?" I said changing the subject.

'Her name is Rosalie, Bells… and she kinda burned me'

"What?!" I asked surprised at his thoughts. "She didn't mean to. We were making out, one of her hands was in my hair, the other around my neck. Suddenly I felt this burning pain on my neck. When the pain got too much, I pushed her away. Man, she felt so bad" Emmet mumbled feeling bad himself.

The girl had run away before he could do something.

"The girl has no control over her powers. We'll have to train her. You could have blinked?" I suggested. "Really Bella and say what to her? Oh hi, we're a bunch of freaks, you make fire and I blink, let's make out again?" I was surprised at his sudden outburst when it suddenly downed on me.

"You like her" I stated.

'I do' his thoughts confirmed. "Try to talk to her or bring her here and I'll talk to her" I told him as I rummaged through his thoughts. "You talked to Carlisle?" I was shocked that he didn't tell me himself.

"Yeah he called…he wanted to know how we we're doing. He wanted to know if we had found out more about Edward" he explained but what I didn't understand is why he didn't call me.

"He thinks you made me look into Edward, that's why he called me" he went on as he noticed the frown on my face.

"Since when do you read minds?" I joked and tried to put the strange feelings I had towards Carlisle's behavior aside. "With you there's no need, you're an open book" he smiled.

'What should I do about Rose…Rosalie?'

"Go talk to her. Tell her about yourself, make sure she trusts you Em but don't tell her about any of us… not yet at least" Emmet nodded and went to stand up.

'I hope we get to make out again'

"Get lost Em!" with a final smirk he blinked out of the room.

I sighed as I let myself fall on my bed.

'Where are you Esme…I need you.'

'_Bella run!' Esme's voice came from behind me. _

"_I can't! I need to find it!" I yelled back._

"_Bella no, you have to run!" _

_Come on, where is it! I saw it being thrown here!_

'_Bella get out of there now!' Carlisle's demanding voice was suddenly in my head._

'_Carlisle, I have to find it! Otherwise he'll die' I answered back._

_I turned around when I heard a loud scream. Before I could even register what was happening I was hit by a huge force which sent me flying away. _

"_Bella NO!"_

I woke up gasping for air.

Fuck. When was I going to stop dreaming about that?

I took a relaxing shower as I tried to forget about those haunting memories. It had caused me to lose more people than I could count and now we we're finally on the way of getting there again.

But why didn't it feel right then?

After my shower I got ready for my first class. I couldn't hear Emmet's thoughts at all which could only mean that he didn't came home last night, his empty bed confirmed that. Along with Rosalie he also didn't attend my class which could only mean one thing; they had made up.

"Good morning class. Today I won't take a lot of your time. I'm going to give you an assignment and then you can all leave"

'Thank god but damn it, already another assignment'

'Come ooon, I woke up for this? Whatever'

The thoughts of almost every student was similar except for Edwards, he had hoped to stay here longer.

'I wish you could hear me' was his next thought and I really had to force myself not to look at him.

"Silence" I said, having enough of the mumbling. "So your assignment… I want everyone to take their favorite book and rewrite the ending. By the end of the week I want everyone to hand in the titles of their books and the assignment is due in…Two weeks!" I chuckled as I heard several people groan.

"I don't want less than 20 pages people!" I added.

'Oh come on!'

'Bitch'

'Yes, this is awesome!'

'Talk to me Miss Swan' the last one was Edward. He was desperate to hear me.

"Class dismissed" I muttered, feeling pretty desperate myself.

* * *

**Review! :))))**


	3. Chapter 3

"What's going on with you? You have been pretty distracted for a while now" Emmet said loudly as we walked side by side. "Huh? Nothing…Just thinking" I answered distractedly, Edward's thoughts were swirling through my mind since our last class.

'Did something happen?' he thought worriedly.

"No Em, everything is fine. That aside, you think we're right this time?" last time we thought we had been on the right path, we had been immensely disappointed.

"Positive" he said as we came to halt in front of an old building. Suddenly I sensed him, Emmet was right. He's here.

"He's here" he repeated my thoughts. "I know" I tried to open the door but it seemed to be blocked by something. 'Allow me' Emmet held his hand out to me and then blinked us both inside.

'Can you hear him?' he asked me, knowing the answer already. I shook my head. He pointed to the second floor of the building.

'You check this area, yell when you find him' I nodded and then he disappeared.

I started to walk to the back when I started to sense him stronger. He was close.

"Come on Embry, where are you. I know you're close" I called out to him. I sighed when I got no answer. 'What a smell?' I thought disgusted.

"Fuck no" suddenly I recognized the smell. I opened the back door and realized I was right.

"Emmet!" in a second he was next to me. "God damn it!" he yelled angrily. "I can't believe they got to him first" I muttered.

"Carlisle is going to be so disappointed" he groaned. "I know Em"

"What are we going to do now? He was the only one who knew how to get there" he continued. "I know. I guess this means we have to find another way" I sighed.

'what are we going to do with him?'

"Take him to Angela, perhaps she can find something in that stupid head of his" Emmet nodded at my words, picked Embry up and disappeared.

**Unit 24 ~ Unit 24 ~Unit 24 ~ Unit 24 ~Unit 24 ~ Unit 24 ~Unit 24 ~ Unit 24 ~**

"He died?" Carlisle's voice came over the phone.

"Yes, they got to him first"

"Damn it Bella, we needed that information! Vick told me this would happen"

"If_ Vick_ knew it so well then why didn't she try to hunt him herself? We did our best Carlisle so don't take it out on us besides isn't Vick the reason why Embry went on the run? He knew something about her Carlisle but he didn't want us to find out" I snarled.

"Nonsense, Embry ran because he was scared" he replied furiously.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night" I couldn't keep the sarcastic tone out of my voice, he knew I was right but his stupid love for Victoria had blinded him.

"What's going on with you Bella? This doesn't sound like you at all" the anger was all gone now, and the Carlisle I knew came back.

"Right back at ya… You know I don't trust her Carlisle, I'm sorry but it's the truth" with that I hung up.

Victoria had turned up at Carlisle's weakest moment which had made him vulnerable and useful to her. He fell in love with her young spirit and looks but something had been off with her. She blocked me from her thoughts all the time, I couldn't read her.

Embry though, seemed to be on to something but he just wouldn't talk to us and then he suddenly disappeared.

'If only Esme came back…we both know that you need her Carlisle. Hell even I need her'

I decided to run to clear my mind otherwise I was going to end up blowing this stupid house.

Blocking other people's thoughts wasn't hard for me at all but it had taken me years to actually be able to do it. Suddenly it had occurred to me that Edward had no control of it all. He had to hear everyone's thoughts every freaking second of the day.

But why live nearby the campus then?

I started to run in the direction of his apartment. I hoped his place was empty, I needed to know more about him.

'For your own or for Carlisle?' I ignored my inner thoughts as I got closer to his apartment. Of course I was doing this for Carlisle, why would I do this for my own personal gain?

Okay Edward was handsome…let's make that immensely handsome, actually hot, sexy and ever-

'Stop it! You're on a mission here Bella!'

Sadly Edward was home. I could hear him talking to his mom, he was talking about…me?!

"She's so different mom… I can't hear her, it's so weird… No, she's my professor, what am I going to say to her? No mom, I'm not going to ask her on a date"

'She wouldn't go out with my freaky ass'

I chuckled at his thoughts, I liked his freaky ass but that chuckle soon turned into a frown. I wasn't supposed to like his freaky ass and secondly, his mom knew about his powers and accepted him? We got a special one for sure.

"I'll talk to you later…No please, it's okay. Don't worry. Yeah, I love you too" he was close with his mom, I didn't need to read his mind to know that.

'Perhaps I could ask her on a date. Okay no, that's not happening, dude she's your teacher! I wonder how old she is, she doesn't look old. I wonder if she's really like me…'

I stopped listening to his thoughts after that. I had to come up with a plan because,

"I want Edward on our team" I said to Emmet later that night, he didn't really looked shocked to be hearing my statement. "If you're sure then do it but we'll discuss that later. Rose is coming over, please don't scare her" I scoffed loudly, I wasn't scary.

'You are scary Bella and you know it'

"Yeah yeah whatever" I grumbled. Two minutes later I started to hear the new girl's thoughts. "She's almost here" I told him. A huge smile formed on his face. He really liked her.

A minute later there was a knock on the door.

'Fuck I hope I'm not making any stupid decisions' the girl was nervous as hell. Perhaps I could have a little fun with here.

"Don't you even dare" Emmet said when he saw my smirk. I shrugged acting like I didn't know what he was talking about.

Time to have some fun.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie" she wasn't shy or nervous when she introduced herself to me but unfortunately for her I could also read her mind.

'I hope she doesn't notice that I'm nervous…Fuck, she's so intimidating and beautiful. I hope she and Emmet never-'

"Hell no, I've known Emmet all my life, he's like a brother to me" I told her disgusted by thoughts. Her eyes widened at my declaration.

"You heard that? You can hear whatever I think?" Gone was the nervousness, she was amazed and enthusiast.

'She's like me. I'm not alone'

"You're not Rosalie, there are a lot more people out there like you. We're just one of them. How old were you when you started to make fire?" Emmet relaxed when he realized that I had skipped the teasing or scaring her part.

"I was five… I had gotten so angry that my mom didn't get me the toys I wanted. I threw a tantrum and suddenly the doll in my hands got on fire. Mom was so freaked out. When I turned seven they sent me to a boarding school. They were scared" her anger for her parents had made her bitter over the years.

"It's okay Rose, we are your family know. Has Emmet told you about us?"

Emmet shook his head 'Perhaps it's better to show her?'

"You're right Em. Rose would you mind leaving the faculty? Emmet is going to take you some place, show you our world. Afterwards you can decide on your own if you want to stay with us or not-"

"I have already decided. I'm with you guys" she interrupted quickly.

'I can't stay away from Emmet'

"As much as I like hearing that, don't decide too quickly. You don't know what you're getting into. You will lose all this, you can't come back here once you decide that you are with us. Don't let your hearts ehh matters decide for you, choose wisely"

"She's right babe" Emmet mumbled softly but Rose had already made her mind up. She wanted this, she didn't care about all the other stuff. She knew this was her destiny.

"Emmet take her with you. Oh and give Carlisle this message will you" Emmet looked in question at the envelope I handed him. "Just do it" I shook my head at him, not wanting to answer his questions. He nodded and then took Rosalie in his arms.

"It was nice to meet you Bella" she smiled one last time at me and then they both disappeared.

Time for class, I thought and got ready to leave.

**Unit 24 ~ Unit 24 ~Unit 24 ~ Unit 24 ~Unit 24 ~ Unit 24 ~Unit 24 ~ Unit 24 ~**

'I know what I'm going to do. Only this way I'll find out if she can really read my mind or not' Edward's thoughts peeked my curiosity, what was he up to now?

"Class dismissed" I yelled. Everyone quickly stood up and started to leave, except for Edward. He didn't get up and just watched everyone leave.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Masen?" I asked loudly since he was sitting in the back of the class.

'Okay this is it, god I hope this works out like I want it to'

"Yes Ms. Blake, there's just this one thing I want to try" He said as he got up and started to descend the stairs, getting closer to me with every step he took.

'I'm going to come downstairs and kiss you miss Blake' he thought while a smirk covered his face.

I tried not to react to his thoughts but in the inside I was bursting with excitement, fear and curiosity. He wouldn't really do it, right?

"What can I do for you Mr. Masen?" I asked with a straight face as he came to stand in front of me.

"Well miss Blake…"

'I'm going to kiss you.'

* * *

**Review! :)**


End file.
